The invention resides in a generator arrangement for wind energy utilization. Plants for wind energy utilization generally comprise a vertical extending tower on the top of which a gondola is supported so as to be rotatable about a vertical axis. The gondola supports a generator which is usually driven by a three-blade rotor. One of the employed drive concepts is a direct drive wherein the hub of the rotor carrying the blades is connected to the rotor of a generator directly without an intermediate transmission.
Such a concept is shown in DE 44 02 184 C2, wherein the generator is in the form of an external rotor. The stator and the rotor of the generator are joined by a resilient bearing structure which is arranged within the generator and which supports the rotational movement of the rotor as well as forces and movements introduced from without. The stator is connected to the head of the tower, that is, the gondola of the wind power plant by way of a first flange. The rotor is connected to the rotor hub by way of a second flange. The bearing structure is supported by a stationary hollow shaft journal via which access to the rotor hub from the tower head is facilitated.
The arrangement of the main bearing within the directly driven generator can result in problems regarding the establishment of a sufficiently rigid support structure.
In connection with large, directly driven generators in the power output range of several mega watts, it is very important to control the dynamic loads and vibration or oscillation excitations caused by the electro-magnetic forces by a sufficiently rigid support structure for the magnetically and electrically active components. At the same time, however, the weight of the generator is an important expense factor. It results not only in generator material consumption, that is costs, but also affects directly the expenditures involved in the design and constrictions of the gondola, the tower and the foundation of the wind power plant. In addition, there are respective transport costs and mounting expenditures.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an improved wind power plant.